


00-RAISER

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunpla building, 00 style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	00-RAISER

"Good work today," Billy told the test pilots as he left the hangar area. He still had plenty to do, and their work with the prototype based on the Flags was just going to get busier every day. It led to most of the team spending near all their time here, not that it was a problem with most of the people living in the base.

There was one person whose opinion he valued the most, and he made his way to the living quarters. "Graham? You in here-?" He stopped at the open door and studied the sight of dozens of tiny parts scattered on the table and the man sitting there working on them with the most intense expression on his face. "What on earth are you doing now?"

"A model kit," came the reply, but Graham didn't turn his eyes from his work for a second.

Billy picked up the empty box from the side. "00 Gundam", he read aloud. "Hmm. I think I've heard of these. Plastic models based on the military models we have I knew of, same with the old AEU and HRL ones... But since when did they start making models of the Gundams?"

"I just learned about these myself," Graham replied, looking up. He showed Billy the part he was working with - not exactly an accurate miniature of a GN Drive, Billy noticed, but a pretty good knock-off either way. It was fairly obviously just based on the designs of GN T Drive; perhaps whoever made these models had also made one for the GN-X series. "They've got model kits for all the Gundams coming out."

"They must've based them on pictures and footage of Celestial Being's suits," Billy rationalized. "I'm also fairly certain they must be unlicensed, but then again I also doubt Celestial Being, wherever they are now, cares. Is this the first one out of the series?" He smiled. "Guess these Gundams still have a special place in your heart."

The look on Graham's face went extremely serious. "There are more, but I'm absolutely certain this is based on the one I fought in space, that time," he explained, turning around the part then continuing to build the kit. "This is the one that belongs to that young man who told me to live."

That one, Billy wasn't going to argue. "Let me help you build that."

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick shortfic, with Billy and Graham being… best gunpla bros, I guess? Takes place sometime after the show.


End file.
